


Adiaphorous

by Ihatemyselfnocap



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihatemyselfnocap/pseuds/Ihatemyselfnocap
Summary: Dying due to a car crash wasn't on your agenda,Even more so,Being told to survive 5 months in the body of another person wasn't on the agenda either.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun, so sorry if there are mistakes.

Your hand stopped abruptly writing, your face just blankly starting at the half-filled page of the notebook. You let go of the pen and didn’t stop it when it rolled off the desk and onto the floor beside you, looking towards the side of your room, to the farthest wall, and bore into the clock.  
1: 00 am. 

You feel the fatigue you had been repressing come back in waves and you find yourself getting off your chair and walking to your bed with a yawn. Perhaps staying up late doing an assignment that you could’ve gotten done weeks ago, but instead, you procrastinated until you had one day left wasn’t a good idea. Which brought you to stay up until you had finished the 20 pages and a half essay about how global warming was reflecting our ecosystem and how we could prevent it.  


You sat on the edge of your bed and took off your slippers before getting in bed and pulling your blanket over your body messily. Sighing deeply as you nuzzled your comfy pillows and curled in on yourself. 

You couldn’t care less about the topic. It was there, of course, you acknowledged that it was real and that if humanity doesn’t do anything about it the world will be destroyed. But at the same time, you weren’t going to be the one to start doing something about it. If some random idiot thought they could fix it then sure, ‘be my guest' you always thought. But you would find it much more interesting to see the world burn. 

This view had cost you your family and friends. 

They said something was wrong with you; that you needed ‘help'. And maybe you did, no normal child could watch a friend get hit by a speeding car while they were trying to get to you in a game of tag and just walk away without batting an eye. No normal kid would watch the neighbourhood kids throw rocks at a kitten that was buried with only its head visible, pelted with rocks until it died and clapped with excitement that they finally hit it. No normal child would manipulate the people around them to get what they want, family, friends, teachers… it didn’t matter. 

No normal child would…

You furrowed your brows. 

You couldn’t sleep.

You let out a heavy sigh and sat up. Getting off your bed with quiet movements you walk to your room door, hoping that after you release your building bladder that you’d be able to sleep.  


It didn’t work. 

Instead, you found yourself staring at yourself in the mirror above the sink after washing your hands. You don’t bother to dry your hands as you looked yourself in the eyes. Taking note of the dark bags under your eyes, the acne scarring, the way one eye seemed to squint more than the other, your dry lips, your body. You stop there and decided to go back to your room. 

You didn’t expect to see your roommate quietly making dinner… breakfast? Either way, she was making food in the small kitchen of your shared apartment. You scratch the side of your cheek with a finger as you wait for her to notice you. 

When she did she yelled out a startled yelp and fell on her backside with a loud ‘ow'. You don’t bother to help her as she lets out groans from the floor as she slowly picked herself up, her hand on her butt. 

“H-hey, next time give me a warning would ya?” She let out a stiff laugh and you don’t laugh with her. She gulps slightly and turns back to the mini stove in front of her that was currently cooking, from what you could smell, pancakes. “Uh” Her voice interrupts you. Her shy voice came out timid. Strange for a girl normally so outgoing. “Why a-are you up so late?” She asked. You only tilt your head and advanced towards her.

Silence was her only response and she got confused, about to turn around but stopped in her tracks when your arms trapped her against the kitchen countertop, your head resting on her right shoulder blade due to your short height. She shivered as she felt your hot breath fan her back as you spoke. 

“I could ask you the same.” Your voice was monotone which frightened her to no end. Your voice was always neutral, but she felt the malice drip into your tone just slightly and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She had been avoiding you for a while now, not wanting to face again. Not again after last time, her friends all told her to leave and find a new apartment and she wishes she could. But money was tight and she couldn’t afford any cheap ones since they were all booked.  


So she needed to buy time, and avoiding you was the only way to get some peace of mind. She knew she would have to confront you some time now, but couldn’t she hope that just for a moment, she could be at peace. She stiffens as you press into her back more. 

“Well?” Your voice came out soft yet not inviting. And before you knew it she was on her knees facing you, sobbing and forgiveness. 

You only stared as she desperately tried to apologize. Kissing your feet, bowing to you; you had half the mind not to bash her head in with the frying pan. Dropping the hot batter on her porcelain skin. You sneered in disgust when snot began going down her nose because of how hard she was crying. But you calmed yourself when that only made her actions worse than before. You sighed as you bent down and rested your hand on her head, petting and petting. Like she was nothing but a pet before you.

“I forgive you.” You spoke in a soft tone, making sure to seep in a caring tone. You could only wait as she tried her best to speak. 

“R-re-really?” Her cry was ugly to you but you faked a small smile.  
“Of course puppy. Now stop crying.” You made sure to tell her where she stands next to you, nothing but a filthy dog while also appearing comforting. She sniffed gratefully and tackled your midsection in a hug. Normally she would be punished for doing that but you let it slide this time, petting her head in slow strokes. Her promises of being a better puppy entered through your ear and out the other. 

Your pets came to a slow and your grip became heavy. 

“But don’t you ever do that again, okay?” The air was tense. And you feel her flinch in your arms before nodding rapidly nodding. You smile slowly, nothing big but visible as you let go of her dark hair and began petting her again. “Good girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why now of all times!?

As you pull into the apartment complex‘s parking lot, you take note of a familiar white SUV. Thankfully, you were going to be able to sleep a lot more because school was closing due to the holidays coming up soon. You closed the car door behind you as you walked into the building with a bored expression. You had nothing to do. At least that was what you thought before your dead eyes seemed to light up. 

‘Oh… yeah..’

As you reached your door, you were ready to get your keys from your pocket only to notice the door was a few inches open. You sighed and pushed forward, ready to reprimand your pet. But stop in your tracks when you were met by a broad chest. You slowly look up to see your roommate’s boyfriend, Noah. You stared into his eyes as he was surprised at first before gaining a scowl. 

“You-“ He was cut off by your roommate's nervous and fidgety voice.

“(Y/n)!” Her face showed confusion and fear as she approached her boyfriend and gently tried to pull him back while simultaneously stepping in front of him. You almost smiled at the adorable display of a puppy trying to protect a lion. But your smile never came. 

“Hey.” You blankly state, throwing your keys on the nearest table without even looking to see if it landed. You push past the couple and make your way to the kitchen. You ignore their gazes and instead take off your shoes and threw them away before opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of wine. 

You roll your shoulders back a bit as you sat on the couch, pouring some wine into the wine glass you picked up on the door. You sip on the beverage with a sigh of relief when the rich taste met your tongue. This continued for a few second in tense silence, you eventually got tired and turned to face them. Making them both flinch from the sudden attention. 

“Do you need anything?” You asked with a raised brow. Your roommate quickly went to shake her head but her boyfriend was the person who cut her off this time. 

“Yeah, I need something.” His voice was firm and strict. But you paid no mind to the brunette and took a sip of wine while waving your hand in a gesture for him to continue. He scowled but continued anyway. “Alexis is coming with me for the holidays.” The way he tried to sound intimidating made you chuckle. 

He didn’t like the sound of it. 

“What are you laughing about!?” He yelled, his muscular frame advancing towards your much smaller one and grabbed a hold of your shirt collar. Your wine fell from your hands onto the floor making you such your teeth in annoyance. You hear your pet gasp in concern, or you guessed more accurately, fear. 

“Let go of her!” She yelled in fear as she approached the two of you slowly. Her boyfriend looked at her as if she was crazy. 

“What do you mean to let her go!?” He turned to you with crazed eyes. Alexis once yelled. “No! This manipulative bitch had been ruining your life ever since she got here. Not only has she stopped letting you have friends and family over, She continues to ruin your self-image babe!. Don’t even make mention how she hurt you last time!” He yelled while looking at you with hatred.

You didn’t pay attention, annoyed at the loss of wine. You drowned the rest of the argumentt, wondering when they were going stop their lover’s quarrel. When you were released from his grip and pushed back with force, did you look up and see your pet sighing in relief while looking guilty about something you didn’t and probably won’t care about. Noah also seemed to have tears in his eyes as he moved toward his girlfriend and brought her into a hug. 

You let them have their moment for a while before speaking up. “So who’s gonna get the punishment?” You see them stiffened at your words. Alexis whole body shaking in fear while Noah stared at you with confusion. 

“Punishment?” His deep voice was now music to your ears as you leaned forward with your hands folded lazily on your lap. 

“Of course, ” You face was still as stoic as ever but anyone could hear the playfulness in your voice. You tilt your head to the wine stain on the floor. “The evidence is right there.” You look into his eyes and for the first time since he met you, your lips pulled into a smirk. He turned his lips in a scowl but looked in confusion at his girlfriend who approached you with shaky legs. 

His face turned into surprise when Alexis dropped on her knees in front of you and nuzzled her face into your lap with a whine that resembled a dog. 

“What the fuck are you doing you, Alexa?!” Noah didn’t waste time trying to go to his girlfriend to get her off her knees but when your gaze met his no playfulness was shown only an icy gaze that radiated malice. A warning. He felt himself gulp as you smirked as he stayed in place before returning your attention to Alexis. 

“You know what you did right puppy?” She whined at your words once more. You sigh at her, more excited about the confused male beside you. You look towards him and gestured for him to sit next to his girlfriend. He took a while to respond, probably from shock but when he did, he immediately he repulsed. 

“What- No!” He was about to touch his girlfriend's arm to pull her up, but you grab ahold of his arm. Surprisingly, he found himself unable to get his hand out of your grip, he was about to shout. But got cut off from his girlfriend's pleading voice.

“please… just do it.” Her voice was small and Noah wanted to punch you when he saw tears in his girlfriend's eyes. But to comfort his girlfriend he did what you said reluctantly, looking you with a glare the whole time.

You only stared at him with a smile that infuriated him to no end. Your hand was on his head in seconds, petting him like some kind of pet. He wanted to rip your hands off but only gritted his teeth when his girlfriend's gaze met his. “Good boy.” You state blankly before standing up.

“Let’s get on with punishment then.” They could only follow you as you walked to your room.

-

You look at the two bodies on your bed cuddling each other while sleeping. It was weird. You had never experienced that before. You find yourself sighing heavily, ‘Why am I even thinking about it now?’ you put your clothes on and leave the room. 

You leave the apartment and decide to stop by the grocery. You needed something to clear your head. You find yourself gripping your head with both hands while breathing heavily. ‘Stop thinking about it, stupid.’ you pound your head with your fist, increasing in force when pictures just wouldn’t stop coming in your head. “Just stop.” You were so busy withh the pounding in your head that you didn’t notice the speeding car approaching you. 

"JUST STOP!” You grip your head with crazed eyes, finally noticing the flashing lights and honking of a horn. You couldn’t even turn around because before you knew it, your body was pushed forward abruptly, the last thing you heard was a curse and screams. Before everything seemed to deafen out.  


Everything was white.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homesick

It was all white. 

A blank white canvas that covered the vast space of the universe. 

Like being in a bright white room with no walls. And for a second you thought it was heaven before making a grim realization that if anything you would be in hell if anything at all. You felt as though you were laying on solid ground, yet when you sat up it looked as though you were on nothing. Everything was a sea of white with seemingly no end. 

You didn’t want to admit that you were just a tiny bit scared. Didn’t want to admit the goosebumps on your skin or the way the small hairs stood at attention. You decided to breathe in and out slowly. 

In and out. 

In and out. 

In

And

Out. 

You finally felt your body relax from it’s tensed state and decided to try and figure out your situation. Shortly after that thought, you remembered what happened. 

‘I was hit by a car…’ The thought was a silly one. Of course, it was stupid. How were you even thinking right now if you were hit by a car? You would be dead! There was no way you died, this was probably just some sick prank from some sickos who thought that ruining other peoples lives was entertaining. But then again… 

You look around the white space.

And couldn’t help but sigh. The evidence was right there. Even if some big company was behind this, which you doubted was the case, there was no way they would be able to make this. 

The longer you sat and looked at the empty white space, you wanted to rip your hair out. Cause of course, of course, this happened to you. Just when you got a new toy too… You sigh again.

‘What a waste…’ You sucked your teeth in annoyance before finally deciding to stand up. You ignore the pin-prickling feeling in your legs and instead stretch as much as you could.  
‘Well, rather than stay here and mope, I better start looking for answers.’ And with a flimsy resolve, you walked towards a random direction with a flickering determination. 

-

It had gotten you nowhere.

Nowhere but the same old white space. And to be honest you were getting annoyed and a bit relieved.

Annoyed that not only were your legs starting to hurt from the amount of time you were walking but you were also getting fatigued. Relieved that you now have the knowledge that you could get tired and feel pain, not exactly a victory but it's something. You flop on your ass with a groan. 

Though you would love to watch in a random direction pointlessly for the next 2 hours, with the knowledge that you felt pain and needed sleep in your head you would much rather sleep all your problems away.

And that’s exactly what you did. 

-

Day two. 

You had decided to take a mental note of how many days had past.

So when you woke up, you took note immediately. And soon you were up again, this time leaving a piece of the shirt you had on the ground, hoping it would serve to show you where you are. So with a sigh, you venture out. 

It didn’t take long for your thoughts to drift. And soon you find yourself thinking about Alexis surprisingly. The ravenette was an idiot if you were being honest. When you first became her roommate, you had stuck to yourself and didn’t even try to socialize with her unless it was necessary. But Alexis, oh Alexis. She never gave up trying to befriend you, she would try her best to talk with you and include you in conversations with her friends on the rare occasions you actually tried to stick around her. 

She would sometimes give you thesee small candies she bought at some shop down the road. And when you asked why, she said and you quote. 

“Because you’re as sweet as one!” She said with her bright smile. 

That was the first time since you met her that you started to stick around her more regularly. Maybe because it had been such a long time since someone was that kind to you, that you wanted to bask in it? Or maybe and more likely, you wanted to see how long the act would last. You want to see if she would break from the pressure of having you around. And when she didn’t. Instead of feeling happy, you were confused. 

Oh so confused.

Why would this girl give the much effort into building a bond with you? It made no sense, you wanted it to make sense. So you made it make sense. 

“hmm?”

You stopped thinking about her when you saw the same piece of fabric you had given taken up earlier. And took it upon yourself to note that you went in circles. You sucked your teeth. Also taking more of how you didn’t feel hungry nor need to use the bathroom. Something you were happy with, in this situation, especially since there was no food or bathroom in sight. 

You laid down again. 

‘What was I thinking about again?’ 

You couldn’t bother to remember. 

-

Day 5

You find yourself taking back everything you said. This definitely wasn’t heaven, if anything it was hell. 

Wow! Who would’ve guessed that!

You wanted to so badly just wanted to rip your body apart. Unsurprisingly, being left with only your thoughts and the clothes wasn’t the best situation to be in. You wanted to cry and scream and just… 

You let out a large sigh. 

You weren’t having a good day.

-

Day 10 or something.

You were having regrets. 

-  
Day 20?

You were craving food. 

Just because you didn’t need it doesn’t mean you didn’t want to eat something. To just feel something! Anything!

You were walking for hours now but suddenly stop when a memory popped in your head. 

...

“What are you doing?” A slightly younger version asked Alexis. 

The girl stopped what she was doing and smiled brightly at you. 

“I’m making pancakes!”

You made a confused face. 

“What’s that?” 

The shock on her face was enough for you know you said something wrong. 

“What?” you questioned. Awkwardly rubbing at your hands you flinch in surprise when the taller female grabbed your hands.

“You don’t know what pancakes is!?” She gasped dramaticallyy making you sigh in annoyance. 

“Yeah…” you hated how she looked at you with pity. “My mom only ever fed me junk food. She didn’t care enough to make food at home unless guests were over.” You shifted and instantly regretted saying that when she looked a bit sad for a sec. You wanted to say something anything but thankfully she did it for you. 

“You have to try some!” You blink. ‘Did she not want to… huh?’

You beyond confused by her actions the whole time she had plated the weird food. You looked at her for a moment to see her nodding her face towards the pancakes with an excited smile. You sigh and pick a piece and put it in your mouth. 

You find yourself scarfing down the entire pancake in a second. Your cheeks were filled and you felt as though you were in bliss. Maybe even you moaned a bit. 

But soon you felt your face flush when you heard a chuckle. 

You quickly turn toward Alexis with a snarl after swallowing your food. 

“D-don’t laugh.” You muttered embarrassed as she only awed at you. 

“Do you want another?” 

You wanted to say that you said no but you were already scarfing down another plate of syrupy goodness for you to care about your pride. 

...

You find yourself wiping at your eyes harshly.

“What a dumb pet…” You refused to think about her again.

Not wanting to admit that you wondered if she was okay. 

-

Day???

You were feeling down. 

There was nothing you could do, and no matter how much you wanted to just stab the shit out of the person who brought you here. You knew that would probably never happen. 

Nothing did. 

You were losing hope by the minute. 

And you were so preoccupied by your depressing thoughts that you didn’t notice the approaching figure towards you. 

Until a shadow covered you and you open your eyes.


End file.
